


Ren's First Day

by HanaHimus



Series: Megaten City AU [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Ren's first day at a new school doesn't go amazingly.





	Ren's First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Basically what it says on the tin. Kinda thought about an AU, talked about it with friends...
> 
> Now I have a few short fic ideas. First one I'm writing is Reiji related, what a shock, amirite

Ren Amamiya was going to live in the city. It wasn't anything he'd really planned or wanted, though, no. He'd been unlucky enough to get sued, all for protecting a woman from a dickish drunk. He didn't regret it because of that, though. Sure, the consequences were horrible, but the woman was safe and that was what mattered…

He just hoped the reputation that had begun building up in his hometown didn't follow him too far. It, of course, had reached Sojiro Sakura (his guardian) and probably the school staff, but maybe he'd be lucky and his classmates wouldn't have a clue. 

He thought that up until Ms. Kawakami had him introduce himself to the class. Their reactions told him everything he needed to know. They had found out he had a record and had no problem gossiping about it. Great. 

Lunch couldn't come soon enough… He needed time to rethink his game plan, to reduce the messiness this year was sure to bring. He needed this to at least be survivable, after all. How to keep busy and out of trouble, without getting bored due to literally no friends. Oh boy…

Trying not to think about it during class, however, proved difficult. He barely registered what was being said by adults in the room, if at all. Hopefully nothing that was said would be on the exams… Or if any of it was, hopefully it was stuff he could guess on.

But lunch, and thus freedom from the smothering atmosphere of the class, was finally here. He'd just have to worry about any missed material later! Wasting no time, he dashed out the door, blocking out any whispers that tried to follow him. Now, where to go--

“Hey, you're the new student, aren't you?” Ren jumped as a boy with a pierced ear approached from the next classroom. “You don't look anything like I expected…”

“And what did you expect?” He narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms. 

“Something more like, er, our last transfer student…” The boy scratched his cheek. “Or like Miyamoto or Kuroi…”

“I don't--”

“Oh, or Suou-senpai…” He hummed. “Or even Sakamoto or Inaba--”

“I don't know who those people are!”

“That's right, you're new… You're not really gonna know anyone.” He rubbed the back of his neck and held out his other hand. “I'm Naoya Toudou, by the way.”

“...Ren Amamiya.” He took the hand. “Your ice breaker was, uh…”

“Bad, I know.” Naoya sighed. “Sorry, a lot of what I heard just made me think of a lot of ‘troublemakers’ around here… Especially Kido.”

“I'm guessing Kido is that last transfer student, then…?” He rose an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, he's… Very unique.” Naoya paused. “He's super quiet, has a wild mane of hair, and… Interesting fashion taste.”

“What? Does he not wear a school regulation shirt?” Ren wasn't sure an odd shirt was that bad--

“Oh no, he doesn't even wear one. I don't know if it's to show off his abs or what, but…” He shrugged. “He just doesn't.”

“That, uh, is pretty interesting…” He scratched his cheek. “Um…”

“There's more than that, but… You know what? I should just show you, it's hard to believe it if you don't see it.” He took Ren by the arm and started for the next hall over. “Come on.”

“Uh…”

Soon enough, Naoya had come to a stop to peek into an empty classroom. He let go of Ren, pointing at something. “There.”

Ren followed his lead, and, well, wow about the guy he saw. He was tall, built like a wall, and intimidating just to look at. His school jacket was open and his chest bare (Naoya really hadn't been lying). That wasn't even mentioning that chain choker and… Were those American glad gloves. Jeez, this guy was a fashion disaster. 

“I… Uh…”

“That's him!” Naoya looked over at Ren, almost forgetting what they were doing. “See why the way you look was a shock?”

“I'm more shocked you'd ever think someone would look, uh, anything like that.” Ren frowned. “He seems… One of a kind.”

“I guess he--”

Naoya cut himself off when a gloved hand pushed the door next to his head open. 

“What the hell are you doing…?”

“Kido…” Naoya straightened up after a moment. “This is the new transfer student. Chatting with him made me want to hunt you down!”

Kido furrowed his brow. “What?”

“Well, I know more about Amamiya than I know about you already!” Naoya put his hands on his hips. “It doesn't feel right, having most of the stuff I know about you being from things like ‘Reiji did this’ or ‘Kido said that,’ you know?”

“I'm not at this school to get all buddy-buddy with someone.” He shook his head. “Stick to people like Inaba and Nanjo or something.”

“But you're in my class, too! Besides, if I can get Nanjo you hang out with me… I can get you to hang out with me.”

“...Well, I don't want your friendship.”

Naoya frowned. “Do you want to tell me why?”

Reiji stared at Naoya for a moment. “No.”

Without another word, Reiji stalked off, shoulder hitting into Ren as he went. Naoya followed right after, giving Ren a ‘sorry’ and pat on the back. So either friendship with Reiji was more pressing for Naoya right now or everything said was an excuse to… Keep focus off Ren, or something?

Well, whatever. Ren was going to just take the fact he didn't look like Reiji as a win. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, expect more of this au... eventually/soonish. I have lots of ideas


End file.
